Soaked
by badly-knitted
Summary: Dee shows up at Ryo's door, and he's not in the best of moods. Set after Vol. 7. Written for a prompt at fic promptly.


**Title:** Soaked

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

 **Summary:** Dee shows up at Ryo's door, and he's not in the best of moods.

 **Word Count:** 854

 **Written For:** davincis_girl's prompt 'Author's choice, author's choice, he looks like a drowned rat,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The hammering on the door is loud enough to wake the dead. Grumbling to himself, Ryo abandons his book and goes to answer it; he already has a pretty fair idea of who it must be, so it's no surprise to find his partner standing there.

What does surprise him is… Well, not to put too fine a point on it, Dee looks like a drowned rat. His normally thick black hair is plastered to his skull, rivulets of water running from it down his face and no doubt the back of his neck too. His clothes, jeans, a shirt, and a jacket, are clinging to him, completely sodden, and a puddle of water is spreading around his feet as he stands in the hallway, dripping. The sight is enough to draw a gasp of astonishment from Ryo.

"You're all wet!"

"You don't say."

"Is it raining?" It's a stupid question under the circumstances, but it just slipped out; Ryo's brain seems to have stalled and his mouth is on autopilot.

"Raining? No, whatever gave you that idea?" Dee's tone is so sarcastic that Ryo almost winces. "How can you not know it's raining? It's like a solid wall of water out there! Do you ever even bother to look out your windows?"

Dee's obviously not in a good mood, but Ryo can hardly blame him; he's soaked to the skin and probably cold. Getting wet through is never pleasant.

"You'd better come in; go straight through to the bathroom, I'll fetch towels and some dry clothes."

There's no reply, Dee just squelches past him, leaving a trail of water, and disappears through the bathroom door, not bothering to close it behind him. Good thing Bikky is spending the night at a friend's place, otherwise he'd be making a fuss.

Ryo closes the front door and heads for his bedroom, avoiding the trail of water; he'll clean that up when he's seen to Dee's comfort. Grabbing a stack of towels from the airing cupboard, he digs out track pants, t-shirt, a sweater and a pair of socks. Good thing Dee has some of his things here. These are all freshly laundered, although the sweater of one of Ryo's; he figures Dee could use something warm and cosy to wear. He glances out the window; the rain really is coming down hard and he wonders why it didn't register before. Probably because he didn't have to go out in it.

Carrying everything into the bathroom, he sets the clothes on the stool and hangs the towels on the rail. Dee is just struggling out of his wet jeans, the fabric hampering removal by clinging to his legs.

"You should take a hot shower to warm up."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks." At least Dee sounds a bit less irritable now.

Turning on the shower to warm up while Dee finishes undressing, Ryo sits on the closed lid of the toilet. "What were you doing out in the rain anyway?"

"Coming over to see you, of course. I was gonna drive, but then I would've had to stop for gas, so I took the subway instead."

"But if you knew it was raining, why didn't you bring an umbrella?"

Dee sighs, his bad mood seeming to have been removed along with the wet clothes, leaving him more resigned than anything else. "I did, but when I came out of the subway there was this old lady, and she would've gotten drowned, so I gave it to her. I figured I could stand getting a bit wet, but halfway here from the station it stared raining even harder, and then a bus went past, straight through a puddle, and I got hit with a tidal wave…"

Ryo has to bite his lip to keep from laughing, even though Dee's in the shower now and can't see him. "Just isn't your day, is it?"

"You can say that again," Dee sighs gloomily.

"That was a good thing you did for the old lady though."

"I guess, just seemed like the right thing to do."

That's Dee all over, always helping others, especially kids and the elderly.

"Finish your shower and get dressed, I'd better clean up the water before one of us slips in it. Hang your wet clothes over the bath when you're done. You want coffee?"

"That would be good. Thanks, babe."

Grabbing some cloths, Ryo gets on with mopping up, then puts the coffee on. It's almost ready by the time Dee comes out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel. It's mostly dry now, sticking up spikily, and he looks much better than he had when he arrived.

"Feel better now?"

"Yeah, sorry about before. I shouldn't have snapped at ya."

"It's fine, anyone would've been in a bad mood after getting that wet. You know, you should probably stay the night. Wouldn't be a good idea to go out in that and get wet again, you might catch cold."

Dee grins. "Now that's an offer I'm never gonna refuse." Getting soaked hadn't been fun, but the end result is definitely worth it.

.

The End


End file.
